


Coffee Date

by diaryoflife12



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryoflife12/pseuds/diaryoflife12
Summary: Peter and Lara Jean on a cute coffee date





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! Leave a comment

Tonight Peter really wanted to take Lara Jean on a little date since she has been helping him with his homework from school.

Lately, Peter wanted to ask her out on another date but he was too chicken to do it. Ever since he gotten the letter she wrote to him they haven’t been the same around each other.

He would really be into her and just give her his full attention even when Gen was being messy.

To him this relationship between them felt more than just real. It felt normal and actually good to be with someone in a long time.

Lara Jean met up with Peter at Starbucks for some coffee. She walks inside looking for him until she found him sitting down at one of the empty tables.

Peter smiled when he saw her. She was cute yet bubbly. They greeted each other before sitting next to one another.

“So, this is what you wanted to do huh? Coffee?” She laugh a little.

He chuckles. “Coffee, yeah but actually this is also my way of saying thanks for helping me with homework.” He passed her a bag of brownies.

Lara Jean took the bag from him, then took the brownie out the bag. “No problem beside this is my first time here.” She bites into the brownie.

He looks at her and said. “Well, Welcome to Starbucks. He handed her the drink he orders for them.

"I order you Chai Latte.” She grabs the drink from him carefully. “And I got myself french vanilla ice coffee.” She sip her drink.

Her eyes lit up with excitement for the first time. “Mmm, this is great.”

Peter laughs at how adorable she was being right now. Sometimes he did wish he dated her first but he was glad he was in her presence now.

From the fake dating, ski trip to actually dating each other. They both were really happy with each other and nobody could take this away from them.

“Thanks for this little date, it’s cute.” She told him.

He took his thumb and wipe crumbs off the side of her lips. “No problem babe.” His eyes were staring at her then her lips.

“Third date?” She mumbles leaning into him.

“Sure Covey.” Peter laughed, leaning in more then pressed his lips against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Should i do a story about them? Let me know


End file.
